


Finding The Oomph

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Community: duesouth_kink, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no such thing as bad sex any more than there's such a thing as bad pizza, but Ray and Fraser have been getting two-dollar pizzas out of the frozen foods section instead of the deep-dish Chicago-style pizza they were expecting.  Could Ray's attempts at being a gentleman actually be backfiring?  Maybe Fraser doesn't need all that careful, gentle stuff after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding The Oomph

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://duesouth-kink.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**duesouth_kink**](http://duesouth-kink.dreamwidth.org/) : _F/K, rough sex and pain. Not non-con, though. Just rough._

The first time Fraser came over--not just for pizza or hockey but came over to _come_ over, so to speak--Ray had it all planned out. He figured Fraser would need a lot of foreplay and sweet-talk and fresh clean sheets, and the kissing was okay, the clean sheets went over great, but something about Ray's patter just fell flat, flat, flat. Fraser did not need to hear about how hot he looked, apparently; didn't need to hear that Ray had been dying to get his hands on him, although that brought the interest level up a tick. In the end, Ray gave up on talking and just went for the necking, slow and soft and warm, ignoring the way Fraser was kind of fidgety--the way Fraser was whispering "Yes, Ray, yes" told him the fidgety stuff wasn't a real problem.

Ray took it all real slow, in spite of the fact that he would've _loved_ to flip Fraser over and just _do_ him. He was a gentleman about it, didn't push for a full-out scrambling sweaty fuck for their first time, just held Fraser in his arms and slowly, slowly worked Fraser's cock with one hand. Fraser liked it well enough, gave back as good as he got, and afterwards they napped out together, having left a satisfying mess on the sheets. They got up a little while later so they could clean off and Fraser could head home and walk Dief.

But even Ray could tell that it was more the cafeteria-pizza variety than the Lou Malnetti's deep-dish Chicago-style stuff. There was no such thing as _bad_ sex--it was good even when it wasn't great--but Ray had a feeling if he'd picked Fraser up at a bar somewhere, Fraser wouldn't hang onto his phone number. Fortunately for Ray, Fraser couldn't shake him that easy; unfortunately for Ray, he had zero clue what was missing.

He thought about asking directly: _hey, Fraser, I kinda noticed the lack of oomph when we had sex the other night; what's missing?_ But then again, what if that was all the oomph Fraser had ever _had_? What if that was a completely oomph-filled night for Fraser? What if Fraser heard the question and thought Ray was _offended_ by the lack of oomph? Fraser was honest, but he was also one polite son of a bitch. It might be like matter and anti-matter; Fraser might just implode right then and there.

Okay. Okay. Ray was a detective. He could figure this out. There was oomph to be had; they could get there. It was just a matter of figuring out _how_.

* * *

Fraser brought up sex the next time, which was a relief; Ray hadn't scared him off so bad with his oomph-free sex that he wasn't willing to try again. Instead of moving them off to Ray's bedroom, though, Fraser slid off the couch and knelt between Ray's legs and said, "I wonder if I might--"

He had to _ask_? "Fuck, yeah," Ray breathed, unbuckling his belt and opening up his jeans for Fraser; Fraser waited patiently until Ray had his cock out, but then he went for it, wrapping one hand around the base of Ray's cock and licking slowly all the way down.

And that was good, Ray was loving it, but Fraser was going so _slow_ , taking things so _easy_ , and--okay, okay, it was rude to try to speed someone up if he was nice enough to get on his knees and suck your cock in the first place, but _Jesus_ , Ray wanted more so bad his _palms_ itched.

He slid his hands into Fraser's hair, and suddenly Fraser jerked under his touch, made a hot, needy little sound. Ray's eyebrows hit his hairline, but he thought maybe--maybe this was worth a shot.

So he tugged--just a little, not too much--and suddenly Fraser was _slamming_ his mouth down on Ray's dick, choking himself, making those hoarse, blunted noises again and again, and Ray gasped out loud, too, thrusting up and up and pulling, tugging, dragging Fraser down by his hair. Fraser yanked at his belt, at his fly, and started jerking off _rough_ while Ray _fucked his mouth_.

Ordinarily, Ray would be nice about this--would warn his partner when he was about to blow--but Fraser was grunting and moaning and his arm was going _fast fast fast_ , and holy _fuck_ , just looking at Fraser all disheveled and desperate with his mouth all over Ray's dick... oh, fuck, Ray was lost, Ray was totally gone on this, there was no _way_ he could get words out to warn Fraser.

He came with his hands tight in Fraser's hair, moaning as he shoved his hips up; his cock jerked in Fraser's mouth. Fraser choked, and it got through Ray's buzz enough for him to ease up on Fraser's hair, but Fraser ignored him. He just kept swallowing Ray's cock down, tongue pressed hard against the underside, and a few seconds later, he was coming, too, jizz marking Ray's shins and the floor and Ray was not even going to _think_ about the fact that Fraser had probably gotten Ray's boots while he was at it. He was _not_.

But when Ray's vision stopped swimming and Fraser dragged himself up to the couch to collapse, Ray was pretty sure he had a valuable piece of information. Not everybody wanted somebody tugging on their hair and fucking their throat so hard they'd be hoarse later. Fraser hadn't just wanted it, he'd gotten off from it like nobody's business.

That _meant_ something.

* * *

Ray should have picked up on things a lot faster after that, but rough head was one thing; actually fucking and getting fucked was a whole other kettle of caribou. Fraser seemed interested enough in the idea, so Ray offered his ass first--after the night with the spectacular blowjob, Ray felt honor-bound to offer--but out came the nervous tic, the scratching-at-his-eyebrow tic.

"Of course, Ray, I'd be happy to top. That is, if you're _sure_ \--I mean, certainly you're sure, you did offer, I just--"

"Or I could fuck _you_ ," Ray interrupted.

The eyebrow-tic stopped, and Fraser licked his lower lip, his eyes getting all dark and excited. O- _kay_ , then. Fraser was a _bottom_.

This was not really the time to ask for details, though, stuff like _have you done this a lot?_ or _do you need a lot of prep?_ Thing was, Ray already knew Fraser _hadn't_ done it a lot, hadn't done a lot of anything with anybody, so there was no need to be crude and risk coming off like a jealous freak. And he knew from his own experiences that there was really no such thing as too much prep or too much lube, so he spent a lot of quality time on Fraser's ass, getting him open and loose and relaxed.

Maybe _too_ relaxed, because by the time he slid in, Fraser wasn't even breathing hard. And okay, this time Ray knew it wasn't his technique; he was good at this part, damn it. He'd had guys begging him for it by the time they got this far.

Fraser didn't beg. Hell, Fraser didn't even really do much of anything. It was another no-oomph night, a night of $2 frozen pizza when Ray was expecting deep-dish with extra cheese. There were orgasms, there was a lot of nice post-sex cuddling, but what the _hell_?

Fuck puzzling out the clues; fuck Fraser's possible implosion. Ray needed _answers_.

* * *

The good news was that Fraser was up for more sex; Fraser was really, really up for more sex. When they got inside Ray's apartment, Fraser dropped to the floor and started fumbling with Ray's belt; not even so much as a _May I?_ or a _Thank you kindly_.

Ray could see the appeal; Fraser's no-holds-barred cocksucking had been the best sex Ray had had in recent memory. Hell, in not-so-recent memory, too, for that matter. But good as Fraser's mouth was, and there was _no_ denying it was good, Ray wanted _more_.

"Fraser--hey. _Hey._ " Ray gripped Fraser by the wrists and held on so Fraser would stop it with the buttons. "Listen--"

But Fraser hadn't just stopped reaching for Ray's buttons; he'd stopped _everything_. He was staring wide-eyed at Ray's crotch, now, and he was licking his lips and _panting_.

There were enough pieces now. Fraser gave fantastic rough head. Fraser liked to bottom, but just about fell asleep when Ray gave him the full gentle treatment. He didn't dig the sweet-talk, but he _did_ get all hot and bothered over having his wrists held.

"Oh," Ray breathed. "Oh, fuck. Fraser?"

"Yes, Ray?" Fraser was still staring right at Ray's crotch, still looking like he wanted to dive in face-first and pull Ray's boxer-briefs down with his teeth.

"Hey. Look at me." He gave Fraser's wrists a little shake.

Fraser looked up obediently, settling in a little more carefully on his knees. "Ray?"

"Have I been going at you way too easy?"

Fraser's face twisted up in exactly the way Ray had figured it might; it was like Ray could see the need to be honest warring with the desire to cushion the blow. "Oh, Ray, I wouldn't have said there was anything wrong with--"

Ray shook his head. "Okay, lemme put it a different way." He went down to one knee in front of Fraser, keeping hold of Fraser's wrists the whole time. He bent in close, putting his mouth to Fraser's ear, and whispered, "You want me to fuck you hard enough to break the goddamned bed?"

"Oh _God_ ," Fraser gasped, and Ray grinned; he had it right, he had it just right, and now they were gonna _get_ somewhere. He squeezed Fraser's wrists and licked the side of Fraser's neck, and Fraser moaned out loud, turning his face to the side so Ray could lick _any fucking thing he wanted_.

"Do I even need to _bother_ with the bed?" Ray growled. Fraser shook his head once and tried to say something, but all that came out was a quiet, desperate-sounding moan. "You just want me to fuck you right here? On the floor?"

"Please," Fraser whispered. "Please, Ray--"

Ray patted down his pockets. He had a condom, of course he had a condom, but no lube. He grimaced and pulled away.

"Ray...?"

"I gotta get the lube. I'll be--"

"I don't need it."

Ray's eyes widened, but Fraser had his jaw set; he looked fierce and determined and very, very sure of himself. "Fraser, _Jesus_ \--"

"I mean it." Fraser stood up and started pulling his clothes off, and Ray just gaped--he'd seen Fraser naked before, but not like _this_. Not naked and stripping and asking for sex with _no lube_ , not finishing with all his clothes and putting himself on the floor, knees spread wide, forearms down on the carpet. "Use saliva, if you have to, but I _don't need it_. Just _take_ me, Ray."

What was Ray going to say-- _no_? Fraser was naked and _on all fours_ , Fraser had his legs spread on Ray's living room carpet, Fraser was telling Ray to fuck him with nothing but the lube on the condom and a little spit. Ray yanked his jeans open so fast he was lucky he didn't hurt himself; he shoved jeans and boxer-briefs down to his thighs and rolled the condom down his shaft and that was it, that was all his brain was good for. From here on out it was just his cock, throbbing between his legs, _needing_ to be inside Fraser. Needing it _right now_.

He didn't bother with the spit. He held Fraser's ass open with his thumbs and just started working his way in, one rough, stiff inch at a time. He could hear Fraser panting as he tried to relax, could hear the snarling growls as Ray pushed in deeper and deeper, but the minute he tried to back off, Fraser just shoved back _hard_ and cried out from it--Fraser knew what he wanted and he was damned if he wasn't going to _get_ it.

Ray's shirt was sticking to his back with sweat now, his jeans were scraping against Fraser's thighs, but he reached forward and grabbed Fraser by the hips, pulling Fraser back as he hitched forward with jerky little motions. It had to be _killing_ Fraser--the friction was hell on Ray, and he was the one with the easy job--but Fraser was just moaning, and growling, and when Ray was finally, _finally_ all the way in, Fraser panted, " _Yessss_ \--oh, God, _yes_ , Ray, _harder_."

All that and Fraser wanted _harder_. Jesus. Ray was wrong about this killing Fraser; Fraser was trying to kill _him_. "Hold on," Ray moaned, squeezing Fraser's hips; the way Fraser was squirming on Ray's cock, there was no way Ray could give it to him harder and make it last.

"Ray, _please_!"

"Hold _on_ , goddamnit!"

And didn't it just figure? Ray said A, Fraser said B; Ray said night, Fraser said day; Ray said _hold on_ , Fraser started _moving_. It was rough and he was making all the sounds that said it hurt like _hell_ , but Fraser wasn't waiting for anything, not anymore.

So all right, so _fine_ : Ray gave as good as he was getting, shoving _in_ , letting Fraser know he wasn't afraid to fuck him and bruise him and take every last little thing Fraser was willing to offer. "C'mon," Ray panted. "C'mon, give it up, give it _up_ \--"

"-- _ahh_ \--God-- _make_ me," Fraser growled, and Ray just laughed, both hands on Fraser's hips, digging in hard and dragging him back.

"Make you?"

"Ray-- _damn it_ \--"

Ray surged up and grabbed Fraser by the shoulder; he shoved _down_ , shoved hard, flattened Fraser right there on the floor and kicked Fraser's legs as far apart as they'd go. Fraser gasped, struggled underneath him, but Ray was ready for that; he grabbed Fraser's arms as they came out from under him, and he pinned both of them to the carpet, grinding down and fucking Fraser like he was trying to give him rug burn.

Fraser threw his head back and yelled, and Ray bit down hard on Fraser's shoulder, because this was _it_ \--had to be it, nobody could yell like that if they weren't headed full-out toward the best motherfucking orgasm of their _life_. And sure enough, Fraser was jerking and yelling and tightening up around Ray's cock, panting and pleading, rubbing his face into the carpet to muffle the rest of his cries--which, thank God, thank _God_ , because Ray couldn't hold back anymore, either, couldn't stop, couldn't _wait_ , just had to bury himself deep inside Fraser again and again and _again_ , until the orgasm slammed through him and made him bite Fraser's shoulder so hard that Fraser moaned underneath him.

"Ohhh-- _Ray_ \--"

Ray eased up, dropping his forehead onto Fraser's shoulder. He wasn't up for talking; he wasn't up for moving; he was barely up for breathing. He stroked his hands up Fraser's arms, though, and when Fraser squirmed under him, he managed, somehow, to roll off to the side.

Fraser was sweating, his shoulder was all red and starting to bruise, and when he rolled on his side to face Ray, he _did_ have rug burn all over his front. And he looked _thrilled_. He scooted close to Ray and tucked his face against Ray's shoulder.

"Oomph," Ray murmured, wrapping an arm around Fraser's back.

"Oh, I'm sorry--"

"No, no, not oof. _Oomph._ We finally got it."

Fraser tilted his head back to frown at Ray in confusion, and Ray shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

 _-end-_


End file.
